


Sorry, Kitten

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Bones, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Sorry, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Shiro accidentally hurts his kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: Lance and Shiro are sparring and stuff goes wrong pretty quickly, ending with Lance getting hurt





	Sorry, Kitten

Lance panted before rushing back towards Shiro.  Easily, he was flipped over the Black Paladin’s shoulder and roughly slammed against the ground.  Shiro chuckled, “Better luck next time, Lance.”

Shiro stood up and stretched his arms to the ceiling before turning towards Keith, who had called out the Black Paladin’s name.  Seeing an opportunity, Lance jumped up and aimed his elbow at Shiro’s ribs, hoping this hit would land.  Feeling the sudden presence behind him, Shiro whipped around and grabbed the arm that was a few inches from impact.

And twisted.  Harshly.

Everyone in the training room flinched and cringed at the loud crack that resonated throughout the room.  A scream echoed off the walls and Lance only knew it was his by the burning sensation in his throat.  After calming down a little, Lance could feel a comforting hand on the square of his back and soothing words.

“I’m so sorry, Lance, I didn’t mean to!”  Shiro worried around Lance with furrowed brows, he was about to rest his hand on Lance’s shoulder, but retracted it instead.

“It’s okay, Shiro, I know,” Lance drew a breath in, “you didn’t mean to hurt me.  I shouldn’t have tried getting a cheap shot in on you, man.”  Hunk continued rubbing circles into Lance’s back while Pidge ran off to get Coran to help.  “It isn’t that bad, it doesn’t even hurt much, I swear!”

Keith gave the Blue Paladin a glare, “Stop lying, you’re shitty at it anyways.”  Lance shrugged and hissed in pain when his broken arm got jostled.  Coran burst into the training room with Pidge close behind him.

The Altean immediately made a beeline for the Cuban and relaxed slightly when he realized the injury wasn’t that bad.  “Okay, my boy, do you think you can make it to the med bay on your own?  It’s mighty fine if you can’t,” Coran worried around his son-figure with a rare frown on his face.

Lance nodded and, with Hunk’s help, got to his feet.  The group made their way to the medical bay and surrounded Lance when he hopped up onto a metal cot.  Allura finally joined them as well, immediately going to Shiro’s side to worry from afar.

Coran poked and prodded at Lance’s mangled arm, apologizing whenever Lance hissed or jerked in pain.  After a good five minutes of observing and scanning, Coran looked up at Lance with a grave face.  “My boy, I’m sorry, but we’re going to need to put it back into place before placing you into a pod.  It will hurt, but we’ll get you in that pod in a jiffy!”

Taking a shaky breath, Lance nodded, “Okay, fine, just get it over with.”  Coran inquired Shiro for his help and the two got on both sides of Lance’s arm.  With careful hands, they gripped Lance’s arm and apologized quietly when he hissed.

Then, they put the bone back into place.

Pidge and Hunk immediately took their places by Lance’s side, attempting to soothe him.  Pidge pressed their body into Lance’s side and rubbed his shoulder where Hunk had his arms wrapped around his buddy’s neck and was whispering words into his ear.

“You did so well, my boy, I’m so proud of you for handling that so well.”  Coran helped Lance off of the cot and into a pod.

* * *

 

“Wah!”  Lance stumbled out of the pod and fell into a broad chest that was so familiar.  “Shiro, oh thank god!”  Without waiting or checking his surroundings, Lance reached up to grip Shiro’s cheeks and pulled his boyfriend down to press his lips against the other’s.

Shiro jerked away from the kiss and Lance could see unshed tears in his eyes, “Lance, Kitten, I’m so sorry I did that, I didn’t mean to.”

Lance shushed him and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck.  “It’s okay, Kashi, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.  I completely forgive you.”  Lance buried his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck and hummed a quiet, “I love you, Shiro.”

Then, breaking them out of their trance, “Get a room, you two lovebirds!”


End file.
